Eyes
by Zonela
Summary: When Mirajane shows Gray a picture of Juvia, he can't stop thinking about her beauty, nor can he look her in the eyes without getting flustered. For Gruvia Week Day 2. Collaboration with Tenekleo and Rainladyjuvia.
**I meant to post this earlier on, but I got busy and forgot. XD This was a collaboration I did with Rainladyjuvia and Tenekleo for Gruvia Week. :D**

 **You can read it on tumblr here: (zonela358 tumblr** **com) /post/142183459349/gruvia-week-day-2-eyes**

 **And you can read the comic that Tenekleo drew for the fanfitcion: (zonela358 tumblr com/post/142183554739/rainladyjuvia-fanfiction-by-zonela358-read**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Gray growled to himself, his body aching from being punched in the face several times by that pink-haired moron and then being nearly killed by the crazy knight who knew no mercy. He slammed his fist on a nearby table before taking a seat. He shut his eyes in frustration as yet another fight came out indecisive. He absolutely hated being classified on the same level as that idiot Natsu.

Then, his thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone gently touch his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Mirajane who gave him a bright smile as she placed a mug down in front of him, "Another disappointing fight with Natsu?"

"It wasn't disappointing…" Gray started, trying to come up with a reason why he obviously won, even though neither of them won, "I got to punch that flame-brain in the face about six times, so that was pretty satisfying if you ask me."

"It was five- you missed one of those times and hit him in the shoulder," she giggled as she watched the ice mage's expression turn more vexed after that statement, but before he could say anything to argue against that, she continued, "Anyway, I have something that might cheer you up!" she clapped her hands together with delight before she reached into her apron pocket.

Gray shook his head, not looking at what she was reaching for, "Unless it is Natsu defeated at my feet, then I am not interested." He rolled his eyes as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand as his elbow pressed up against the table.

She giggled again, but this giggle was a little concerning for it sounded slightly like a knavery, "Here," she placed a Sorcerer Weekly magazine in front of him, which made him lift a brow at her, "flip to centerfold on page twelve."

He rolled his eyes as he unwillingly flipped through page after page of several different models as well as over dramatic articles and unnecessary quizzes. His eyes widened and his cheeks grew crimson as he found himself on page twelve which was an absolute stunning picture of Juvia. She was looking up at the camera with her hair tied back in two neat ponytails, and she wore a blue shirt that hung low on her chest that had white, fuzzy cuffs that lined her neck, shoulders, wrists, and chest along with a purple and white shirt that was spread out on the floor around her knees for she appeared to be kneeling on the ground. She had a small, but bright smile on her face as her eyes gazed into her viewer, making them never want to turn away. Her eyes were a dark color, but they always seemed to be full of light, especially when she looked at Gray. It wasn't as if he hadn't noticed her beauty before, but this picture emphasized her charm so much that he couldn't help himself from being entranced by her pleased and affectionate stare. He started to get the thought that her eyes were some kind of blessing, but not necessarily to her, but to him.

Gray remained quiet for a moment for he was too captured by her beauty to think of anything to say, so Mira took his silence and his lost expression as a good thing, "Isn't she beautiful?" she giggled lightly as she leaned over Gray's shoulder to look at the photo with him, "This is one of the best pictures I have seen of her!" she cheered gleefully.

Gray didn't respond. He wanted to agree with Mira, but he couldn't find the words nor did he want to give her what she wanted. He knew as soon as he saw that picture that she set him up to admit how he felt for Juvia or at least show some emotion for her, but he wasn't going to allow himself to be tricked. Though, the more he looked at the picture and the more he looked into her deep blue eyes, the more he couldn't deny that she was a brilliant gem and was one of the prettiest girls that he had ever met.

The white-haired girl smirked victoriously as he remained silent- his cheeks still bright red, "Just look at her," she started as she eyed the picture happily, "her wavy blue hair always looks so clean and neat, her skin is smooth and clear, and her eyes always have a large sparkle to them!"

"They are…" Gray started, looking at the picture once again as he began to notice all of the things that she pointed out, but he still always ended up looking into her eyes instead of looking elsewhere, "They are easy to get lost in…" he started as Mira narrowed her eyes and listened carefully, "Her eyes I mean…"

She nodded gleefully, "I couldn't agree more!" she clapped her hands together before pressing the edge of her pressed together fingers up against her chin, "They are such a dark and deep color, just like the ocean! They are something that you can look into forever and never get tired of them!"

"Look into forever…" Gray repeated her words as his surroundings to vanish and he was all alone with the thought of the ocean- the sun sparkling against the dark blue water as the tide pushed itself onto the sand.

"What are you looking at Gray-san?"

Gray let out a high-pitched and somewhat unhuman noise as he heard the kind voice of Wendy approaching his thoughts, interrupting them completely. He jumped at this interruption, crushing the magazine pages in between his hands, wrinkling each and every page. He froze as he looked down at his hands to see the damage he had done, and he slowly shoved the crinkled magazine in his face as curled his body up slightly.

"What on Earthland are you doing?" Carla asked sharply as she eyed him carefully, his odd behavior making her slightly suspicious of him and a little uncomfortable as well.

"I'm just… hating myself… don't worry about it…" he answered quietly, wanting to slam his head against the table for letting himself not only get so distracted by a simple picture and a pair of eyes, but also allowing himself to be shaken by a little girl and her cat.

"Are you okay Gray-san?" Wendy asks with a guilty tone, feeling terrible for causing him to feel distressed, "Sorry about your magazine…" she dropped her head and looked down at the wooden floor.

"Oh don't worry about it," Mira started walking around the table to pat Wendy on the back, "it was my magazine, but it's not hard for me to get another."

The dragon slayer looked up at her white-haired companion before shaking her head, "I know but… we shouldn't have snuck up on Gray like that…"

Carla rolled her eyes as she released a disgusted sigh, "Are you serious? Getting all worked up about a magazine and talking to someone who clearly wasn't with the world at the moment?" She crossed her arms as she looked at Gray, who still had his face buried in the crinkled papers, "And you!" she shouted, pointing vigorously at him, "Get your head out of the perverted magazine and stop acting flustered over something so trivial!"

"Don't talk to Gray-sama like that!" they all turned their heads to see none other than Juvia walking closer to the table and closer to Gray. The ice mage's eyes widened as his heart began to pound furiously against his chest, the sound of it echoing through his head. She was wearing her normal blue dress and hat that had white and fluffy trims on the edges of the fabric. He looked up at her as she made a pouty face at Carla for her previous comment. He stared blankly at her as he began to realize that she looked much prettier in person, but he had never focused on her beauty until now- it was the only thing he could focus now thanks to Mira. "Gray-sama?" she turned her attention towards him and blinked with a slightly confused look.

She looked directly into his eyes and her own eyes sparkled like the stars reflecting on a clear pool of water. His face became a deeper crimson and his jaw dropped slightly as the corner of his mouth began to twitch. He couldn't think of anything to say to her for his thoughts had completely been taken over with her stare.

She began to take a seat, inching closer to him and placed her hand on his forehead, "Are you feeling alright Gray-sama? You look rather pale…" she said concerningly.

He tried to look away and say something cool and collective, but he couldn't pull himself away from her ocean-like eyes. He could feel his heart beating rapidly, pounding faster and faster by the second, he could feel heat pooling in his cheeks, he could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead making him feel like he was melting, and he could feel everyone's staring at him with confusing, except for Mira, whose giggle was echoing through his ears as she knew just what she had done to him.

"I-I…" he began, words and phrases coming to mind but immediately leaving his mind as he tried to break the awkward silence and escape the brilliance of her gaze.

Mira giggled malevolently as she began to talk, "Hey Gray! You should tell Juvia what you were telling me earlier!" she smiled kindly at the two of them, but Gray knew that there was a demon behind that smile- a sinful, sinful demon.

"What is it?" Juvia's face lit up as a large and curious smile grew on her face. Then, her attention turned to Gray's hands, "What are you holding?" she asked, ready to reach for the damaged magazine.

"Uh… I… I-I…" he tried to speak again, but he wasn't entirely sure if he remembered how to speak at all anymore, "I… h-have… I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he screamed as he stood up suddenly, making everyone jump and he began to rip off all of his clothes as he ran out of the guild, still screaming.

"What just… happened?" Wendy asked, shaking slightly for now she can never get that scene out of her head.

"True love!" Mira answered happily as she began to walk away from the table and resume her work at the guild.

Carla growled and crossed her arms as she floated down to the table and sat on its edge, "Ugh! Men!"

Juvia blinked at all three of them, wondering just what in the world was going through her beloved's mind. She wanted to follow him, but his odd behavior made her question if that was a good idea or not. She let out a sigh as she rested her cheek against her palm and wondered what Mira meant by "true love." She hoped that she was talking about the two of them and not someone else- she didn't need or want another love rival.

Gray ran through the streets of Magnolia with nothing on but his black boxers screaming, "SHE'S A DEMON!" over and over, attracting the stares of most people he ran by. Some people made confused expressions as they watched him, others began to run in the other direction, some covered their children's eyes and ears, and others just rolled their eyes at the mage for they were way too used to the guild and just how outlandish they were.

Then, the ice mage came to an abrupt stop when he turned his head slightly to see a newspaper and magazine stand that had none other than the current issue of Sorcerer Weekly. He stopped and stared at the stand, making the shop keeper raise a brow at him. He looked down at his hand which was still holding the ruined picture of Juvia before he turned his focus back to the new and fresh copies sitting right in front of him. He stiffly walked up to the small booth and picked one of them up. He looked at it with an emotionless gaze as the desire to look at the picture began to build up inside of him.

Then, right as the man selling the magazines was about to say something to him, Gray smacked himself in the head with the magazine yelling, "Don't allow yourself to be tempted by that white-haired demon!"

"Hey!" the shopkeeper howled, "Damage it and you buy it!"

Gray, completely ignoring the man as well as all of his surroundings, gave in to his temptation and opened to the wonderful and glorious page twelve. His face grew red again as he whispered under his breath, "They are _very_ easy to get lost in…" he said again, looking at her alluring gaze once again, though it just wasn't as captivating as looking at her in person. He was starting to feel conflicted for he wanted to look at her more, look into her eyes more in person, but the second he did, he would become too flustered and embarrassed to act like his normal self. He didn't want to look into a picture anymore, but that seemed like it was his only choice now.

"Look how hot she is!" Gray turned his focus onto two teenage boys standing just a small couple of feet from him and they were looking at the same picture as he was. The two of the laughed as they gawked at the pictured with disrespectful faces.

Gray moved himself closer to them quietly almost as if he was an assassin on his next mission. They turned around to see him towering over him with red evil and vicious eyes ready to kill. They jumped at the sight of such wickedness as sweat began to roll down all sides of their bodies. "What did you say!?" Gray said in a raged whisper and it felt as though death was whispering right into their very souls.

In a panic, the two of them dropped the magazine, screamed, and ran in the other direction. Gray picked up the disrespected magazine and walked up to the shopkeeper, "Good job!" the man said caustically, "You scared off two of my customers!"

"Sorry…" Gray dropped his head and his gaze accidently turned to stack of magazines that were lying neatly in front of him. He slammed his fist on the booth, "Give them all to me!" he shouted as his expression turned back to a demonic one.

"What? Why?" the man tilted his head at the crazed ice mage as he raised a brow in confusion, "Can't you just be satisfied with one like a normal person?"

"Yes I _can_ , but I _can't_ be satisfied knowing that other people have a copy! Now give them all to me!"

The man just grew more confused the more he talked to Gray. He wasn't entirely sure how to argue against someone like this, "Well…" he started, trying to think of a response, "Do you even have the money to buy all of these? I seriously doubt it!" he smirked as he motioned to the large stack.

Gray growled as he pulled out his wallet out of a small pocket of his boxers and pulled out a large sum of Jewels, slamming them on the table, "What did you say about not being able to pay?" Gray said angrily.

The man didn't say anything; he just slowly reached for the money, a little afraid that Gray was going to bite his arm off. Then, once the money was placed safely inside the case register, he said quietly, "They're all yours weirdo…" Then, he just moved his attention back to his newspaper, burying his face in the white pages trying not to look the naked ice demon in the eyes.

Then, Gray just froze and stared down at the magazines before shyly asking, "Can… Can I have a box…? Or two…?"

* * *

Gray stood in the front of the guild carrying three heavy boxes full Sorcerer Weekly magazines, not a thought in his head on what the hell he was going to do with all of them. Who in the world buys 68 copies of the same magazine? Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a certain pink-haired flame mage being his normal loud and destructive self. The ice mage smirked as he finally figured out exactly what he was going to do with all of these.

He carried the boxes over to where Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were sitting and piled them in front of him. Natsu looked up at Gray from where he was sitting and tilted his head, "What the hell do you want snowflake?"

"What's in the boxes?" Happy asked, floating over them as he slowly tried to open them, but before he could Gray slammed his hand on the top of the stack.

"Burn them!" he demanded.

Natsu jumped to his feet without any hesitation and cheered, "Oh hell yeah! It's not every day I get to destroy something!"

Lucy jumped slightly as sweat rolled down her cheek, "What? You _always_ destroy _everything_!" she shouted with a confused tone for she had no idea what was going on, but neither did any of them really, though it appeared that Natsu didn't really care either way.

"I meant when someone _asks_ me to destroy stuff Luce! That rarely happens!" he guffawed as his hands became swallowed in bright orange flames and excitement filled his entire body.

The flame mage's hands inched closer to the boxes, but then Lucy stood to her feet and shouted, "Wait! Do you even know what you are even destroying?"

Natsu moved his flames away and stopped to think for once, "You make a good point Luce," he shot Gray a suspicious stare that looked like he was trying to be serious, but it didn't come out that way, "What's in the boxes?'

"That's what I asked!" Happy shouted as he mimicked Natsu's expression.

Gray dropped his head back as he rolled his eyes with annoyance, "Since when have you _ever_ cared about what you are destroying?" he growled, beginning to become impatient for he didn't want to attract more attention to his 68 Sorcerer Weekly magazines.

Natsu shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, you got me there." He laughed once again as he once more set fire to his hands and moved them towards Gray's target. Lucy rolled her eyes at her idiotic partner and Happy watched disappointedly as his curiosities were never answered.

Gray felt as though he was watching all of this in slow motion and sweat began to roll down his face. He thought of the picture- he thought of her ocean eyes and just how beautiful they were. The thought of those eyes being set aflame swept over him, and he couldn't bear the thought of watching something so precious and so gorgeous be destroyed in such a terrible fashion. "WAIT!" he screamed, punching Natsu in the face to push his disastrous flames away Juvia's preserved beauty.

Natsu flew back and fell on top of Lucy, knocking her down in the process. He looked up at Gray with outraged eyes as he clutched his now swollen cheek, "What the hell is your problem!?" he shouted.

Gray didn't respond, instead Natsu flung to his feet and the two of them began to fight once again, calling each other names such as "flamed-brain moron," and "naked snow-cone pervert." The more they threw punches and kicks of ice and fire at one another, the more ruckus they caused and eventually knocking over the stack of boxes. The magazines poured out onto the floor without Gray or Natsu noticing, but that is not to say that Lucy and Happy didn't.

Lucy picked one of the many copies and gave it a confused stare as she looked down at the rest of them, "This is the newest issue of Sorcerer Weekly…" she observed as she began to flip through the magazine, studying all the different pictures that it contained.

"What is he doing with all of these?" Happy asked as he picked one up himself and began to flip through it as well, but he did so much faster than his friend. Then, he stopped and tried to hold back a mocking chuckle, "Oh! I see why!"

"What is it?" Lucy leaned over to get a better view of what the blue cat was gazing at, and then, her eyes widened slightly when she saw the picture of Juvia, "What the… Why would he want to burn pictures of this…?"

"What did Gray-sama want to do?" Lucy and Happy slowly turned around to see the familiar face of Juvia who wore a somewhat confused face for she was always happy to see Gray show off his strength, but she wasn't sure why they were fighting in the first place. Then, she glanced at the magazine before Happy and Lucy could hide the photo from her, "He… wanted to burn the picture…?" she said, beginning to sniffle, "I thought Gray-sama would like the photo…"

The two of them began to sweat at Juvia's depressed facial expression as they were just as confused as she was. Lucy straightened herself and patted the bluenette on the back, "No! No! I think there is a misunderstanding!" she started, "Or at least… I hope there is…" she said under her breath.

Juvia's saddened expression soon turned to demonic as she turned to Lucy and growled, "Love rival!"

"What did I do?" Lucy said a little frightened and concerned, a bead of sweat rolling her cheek.

Juvia reverted back to her weeping, tears building up in her blue eyes, "Gray-sama doesn't like my picture!" she cried, so many tears building up to the point where she was about to flood the guild with them.

Then, Gray finally looked over to see Juvia and an overwhelming feeling of regret and guilt hovered over his head. He broke away from his fight with Natsu and ran over to Juvia's side, "T-that's not t-true!" he shouted, but as soon as she looked up at him, her teared filled and hurt eyes now gazing right into his soul. He looked away, blushing and embarrassed. Juvia dropped her head for he wouldn't look her in the eye- she wished she knew what was going through his head.

"Hey! I'm not done fighting yet!" Natsu shouted angrily in the background, though Gray completely ignored him for his thoughts were now occupied by Juvia's beautiful gaze that he wished he could look into.

"Oh my!" everyone, except for Natsu who was still trying to get Gray's attention, turned their heads toward Mira, the cause of all this mess, "This has become quite a problem hasn't it!"

 _No shit…_ the ice mage thought to himself.

She raised a finger and began to speak again, "I know just how to fix this!" she said gleefully as she pointed that raised finger at Gray and Juvia, "How about you two go out on a date to talk things out?"

"What?" Gray jumped a little, his face becoming a bright crimson as the heat rose to his cheeks.

"A d-date!?" Juvia's face was completely red and steam was practically pouring out of her burning cheeks and ears.

Before Gray could protest, Mira started again, "Yup! A date! I've already made reservations for you two! Now, get going or you will be late!" she said, beginning to push the two out of the guild hall out onto the streets. She handed Gray a piece of paper that had multiple things written down on it, "Here are all the details! Now have fun you two!" The two of them stood there in silence with blank expressions, not a thought in their head with what to do about the situation.

* * *

Gray had always believed that the most awkward dinner he had gone to was when Lyon and Juvia dragged him to one before the Grand Magic Games, but he was wrong- this was much more awkward. The two of them sat across from each other in silence, Gray, unable to look into Juvia's beautiful and dazzling eyes, and Juvia, unable to figure out why her beloved didn't enjoy the photo.

 _What should I say?_ He asked himself, _Should I tell her that Mira is a demon? No, that would make her more confused… probably… Maybe I should tell about the two guys at the booth…? No… that wouldn't make sense on why I wanted to burn them… Wait… Why did I even want to do that…? What was my motive?_

All these thoughts were buzzing in his mind and he felt like he was going crazy. He felt like his eyes and head were spinning, he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest, and he was sweating so much that he felt like he was melting. He glanced up Juvia for a moment- he couldn't get the image of the sun's rays reflecting off of the ocean's surface out of his head for that was what he saw every time he looked at her. He wanted to tell her about the beautiful image, but as soon as he gazed into her deep colored eyes, nothing would come out of his mouth other than maybe some awkward and inhuman noises. Then, she looked up at him for she noticed his staring and he immediately turned his head away, which made her drop her head once more.

 _Juvia…_ her name echoed through his thoughts, _Your eyes… your gaze… I wish I had more confidence to look at you and tell you… tell you of your beauty._

* * *

Gray wondered down the streets of Magnolia, barely able to keep his eyes open or keep his legs moving for he spent all night thinking of Juvia's gaze. Once they're silent date came to an end, he went home to sleep off the day- try to get all those distracting thoughts out of his head to help make himself stop acting so flustered, but the moment he closed his eyes, her beautiful image was all he saw. Her eyes gazing into his, her voice echoing through his mind- all of her beauty was crashing into his heart like a title wave crashing into a rock, smoothening it and breaking it down. His heart wouldn't stop beating and pounding against his ribs, making it nearly impossible to sleep. The only thing that he wanted to do today was see Juvia's eyes without his heart bursting. He wanted to tell her of her beauty and be by her side like he always has been all this time.

"Oh no! Stay away from here!" Gray turned his attention to a familiar voice to see the shopkeeper for the magazine stand.

"What?" Gray tilted his head at him, confused at first, but then he remembered that he scared off his customers than bought all of those damn magazines, "Oh…" he began as he walked up to the booth, "Sorry… about yesterday." He said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"That guild of yours is full of freaks! Some girl came in this morning and bought all of the magazines like you did yesterday!" he shouted with a vexed tone.

"What…?" Gray's face became white as a thought popped into his head, _The magazines… no way… did she…. Did she buy them all…?_


End file.
